


KuroZetsubō: A Kuroshitsuji/Dangan Ronpa Crossover

by Thorns_of_love



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Kuroshitsuji
Genre: F/M, High School, M/M, Murder, Trials, crossovers, executions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 12:02:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13247823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorns_of_love/pseuds/Thorns_of_love
Summary: Hopes Peak International is a high school for only the greatest and most talented high school students in the world.Alan Humphries thought he would have it all when he mysteriously finds himself in the halls of the great high school. But he will find that hope doesn't exist in this school, and despair reigns supreme.





	KuroZetsubō: A Kuroshitsuji/Dangan Ronpa Crossover

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone will be human and at teenager age in this fanfic.

   Hopes Peak International. They say getting into this school will set you for life. The only problem is getting in.

   Only the best of the best of anything can get in. These students are called the ultimates. Their talents are nothing to joke about.

   From detectives to DJs, to even soldiers, an ultimate student is the world's hope.

   So how did I, just a normal, average day student get into this amazing school.

   How did I get mixed into something that would change my life, and not the way I was expecting? How did I end up at this moment now, facing despair and lies, facing death?

   I guess I should start at the beginning of this nightmare, when I woke up in what I now call Despair's academy.

* * *

 

   My name is Alan Humphries, there's nothing overly special about me. I'm just a normal high school student.

   I have only two good friends in my life. Eric Slingby and Ronald Knox. The sad thing is, I won't get to see them as much.

   I mean I'm proud Ronnie is now considered the ultimate DJ and Eric's now the ultimate football player. They're gonna go to a special school, Hope's Peak International.

   I just wish summer could last longer. I wish our time together lasted longer. But now it's time to wake up to the truth. It can't.

   It was the day before school started when I was walking with the two of them. We were just exploring the area outside the new academy.

   "I still can't believe we're gonna be students here." Ronald says looking up to the gates.

   Eric nods and smiles, his arm wrapped around my waist. I smile softly and lean on him.

   Ronald looks back at us, chuckling. "I also have news on another student in the school." He says.

   "Who? And how do you know this?" I ask him.

   Ronald chuckles. "My new boyfriend, William Spears."

   We both stood their shocked. William was a well known author in Germany who had moved to London. I guess it was because of Hope's Peak.

   "How did you, a silly DJ, get an author boyfriend?" Eric asks jokingly. "And in less than two weeks?"

   Ronald shrugs. "I have my ways." He says. "I'm just excited he's coming to the academy too.."

   "You're lucky.." I say with a sigh. Eric looks down at me.

   "Hey now... We can always visit." Eric says and lightly ruffles my hair.

    I look up at him and shrug. "It won't feel the same.. we won't have classes together anymore." I say.

   "Classes are boring. Being after school together to hang out is the more fun part of life Alan." Ronald says chuckling.

   "It'll be okay.." Eric says. "I promise."

    I look up to see Eric giving me one of his largest, handsome but goofy smiles. They always get me.

   "I guess you're right." I say to him. 

   "When am I not?" He jokes back chuckling.

   We laugh and joke a bit more for a while before Ronald's phone goes off. I check the time.

   "We should head home." I say and get up off the bench I was sitting on. 

   Eric and Ronald nod and we all turn our backs to the academy to start walking home. And that's when it happened. 

    As I stepped away from the academy's parking lot, my vision swirled. I couldn't see Eric or Ronald, and I couldn't cry out to them as I blacked out. 

   Little did I know it was the end of my normal life, and the start of my deadly abnormal life. 

* * *

   I wake up a few minutes later and groans softly in pain. Looking around I find myself in a dark classroom with blocked off windows.

   "H-huh?" I get up and was about to walk to the panels on the windows, but movement in the corner stopped me.

   I look over to see a girl with red hair asleep beside me. She was slowly waking up. I walk over to her. 

   "H-hello?" I call out, wanting to see if she was okay. 

   She quickly looks up and our eyes meet. "W-who?? Where am I??" She asks in a panic as she stands up. 

    "C-calm down." I say. "I'm just as confused as you." I tell her. 

   She stares at me and relaxes. "I'm sorry.." She says. 

   I nod and look around. Suddenly a thought comes to my mind. 

   "Are you a Hope's Peak student?" I ask. 

   "Y-yeah.. wait, how did you know that?" She asks.

   I shake my head. "My friends and I passed out in front of the academy. Maybe you did too." 

   She stares. "I did.. It was so strange." She tells me.

   "Then this might be the academy.." I look around. "We need to go explore and find others." I tell her. 

   She nods. "I'm Grell Sutcliff." She tells me. 

   I nod. "I'm Alan Humphries." I say and walk out of the classroom. 

   Grell follows me as I walk down the hall. We were silent.

   "You're a make up artist aren't you?" I ask her, not knowing why that question came to me.

   "Yea- Wait? How do you know that too?" Grell asks. 

   I shrug, not knowing how I knew. "Maybe I heard your name somewhere."

   Grell stares, clearly a bit freaked out. I was too. 

   Finally we walk into a gym. I look around seeing a total of thirteen others. Eric and Ronald stood amoung them. Seeing them I run over.

   "Alan!" Eric hugs me tightly. I hug him back and smile a bit. 

   Suddenly a bad feeling came across me. I look up seeing the boy Ronald was hugging. A serious looking teen. 

   "Are you William?" I ask. 

   The teen looked at me, not looking very nice. "Yes." He says. 

    "Oh William... be nice." Ronald says. 

     I look away from him. Something told me to not trust the author. 

    We all look around and meet the other students. Besides Eric, Ronald, William and Grell, there was Othello who was a biologist. He was very shy and timid. 

    Adrain Creaven was a mortician and freaked out everyone. Though Grell seemed to like him. 

    Sascha and Rudgar were a very strange pair. Sascha was an energetic photographer and Rudgar was a dull linguist, speaking what I only could guess was German to Sascha.

   Hannah was a kind women who introduced herself as a maid and offered to help us if we needed it. Her two companions, Sebastian and Claude were nice too. 

    Sebastian was a rich and famous model and Claude was his boyfriend and fashion designer. Hannah was Sebastian's maid for his mansion. But all three were good friends.     

   The last three students were very nice. Ciel introduced himself as a detective and nothing more. But Alois was very upbeat and introduced himself as a child ambassador. Very impressive I thought. The girl in their small group was a swordswomen who introduced herself as Elizabeth. 

    After meeting everyone I couldn't help but feel that strange sense of familiarity with them all. But it couldn't be right. We all just met. 

   "So Alan. What's your talent?" Sascha asks me. 

  "Um... I don't have one." I say. "I'm not a Hope's Peak student. I don't know why I'm here." I tell her, looking down. 

    "You're kidding? How did a talentless kid get in here." William asks, glaring towards me.

     "Leave him alone." Ciel says. "We should be more worried on why we all passed out and are now all locked in here." He tells us. 

    William sighs and looks away. He wraps an arm around Ronald who just gave me a shrug. 

   "So what do we do?" Alois asks. "We can't get out and our phones are all gone." He says.

    Suddenly, a voice echoes throughout the gym. My eyes widen and a shiver goes down my spine hearing it.

   "Now the despairfilling game can begin!" The voice calls out. We look to the stage of the room and watch as a black and white bear, with a red lightening bolt eye jumps out.

   "What is that??" Alois cries out. 

   "Obviously it's a teddy bear..." Adrain says. "A talking teddy bear." 

    I stare at the bear, something in me telling me he wasn't just a teddy bear.

   The bear laughed. "I'm no teddy bear and I'm no robot. I'm monokuma! Your headmaster!" He says with a laugh. 

   My eyes widen. "M-monokuma..."

   Sebastian glares at monokuma. "What do you want with us?!" He yells. "Let us go home!" 

   Monokuma laughs. "Only the one who graduates can go home." He says.

   "And how does one do that?" Clause asks, staying quiet calm. 

   "Simple..." Monokuma says. "All you got to do..."

   "Is kill." 


End file.
